A Gift For Tony
by H. Morgan
Summary: Tim gets Tony a present for no reason other than because he could.


**Summary:** Tim gets Tony a present for no reason other than because he could.  
**Categories:** Friendship, humor.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own _NCIS_ or its characters. I make no money from this. It's just for fun.  
**Notes:** I saw the pic that gave me the idea for this on Facebook and within seconds of seeing it, I thought of DiNozzo and then this fic popped into my head so I naturally had to write it. Enjoy!

* * *

It was just a normal day at the office. Or as normal as it could be for the MCRT at NCIS. Gibbs was off God knows where probably getting more coffee; Ziva and Tony were working through cold cases while eating their lunch and Tim was currently missing from his desk. The youngest agent of Team Gibbs had disappeared down to Abby's lab over an hour ago and if he didn't want to be yelled at by their team leader about taking longer on his lunch break then what was given; he'd be returning soon enough.

When Tim did finally return to the squad room, he was carrying a gift bag with him. Of course Tony being Tony; the Senior Field Agent was curious as to what his probie had in the bag. The older agent stood from his chair and strolled across the small space between his and Tim's desks to stand by the younger agent's desk. At the same time, Tim was setting the gift bag under his desk next to his backpack before sitting down.

"Whatcha got there Probie?" Tony smirked as he leaned against Tim's desk.

"It's a gift for you Tony, but you can't have it yet."

Tony frowned, "Why not?"

"Because you have work to do, DiNozzo." Gibbs' sudden appearance and voice startled both agents.

Grumbling, Tony returned to his desk and almost dramatically fell back into his chair while Tim and Ziva snickered. Abby was the only one that knew what the gift was as she had gone with Tim to pick it up during their lunch break. Tim had seen the shirt a few days before and thought of DiNozzo instantly but he hadn't been sure if he should get it or not. After he had talked to Abby about it the day before he decided to get the shirt but do to a case didn't have the time. Now that they were only working on the paperwork to wrap up the case and Gibbs had allowed them out for a lunch break, Tim had quickly ran down to get Abby for lunch and to pick up the shirt.

The rest of the day was in near silence, save for the constant questions from Tony to Tim asking for hints and clues about what the gift was. Tim has started to tune the older man out while Ziva was threatening Tony with death by paperclip for the hundredth time and Gibbs was trying to hide his smirk and not laugh. By the time five o'clock rolled around the whole squad room was ready to possibly murder _Very_ Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.

Just as Tony was finishing up his paperwork during a five minute break of trying to get his probie to tell him what the gift was; the gift bag was dropped onto his desk. When he looked up both Tim and Abby were standing in front of his desk and Ziva had left her own desk to join them; if only to see what the gift was herself. Gibbs was still sitting at his desk but was watching them from over the top of his computer. Grinning, Tony jumped out of his chair and reached into the bag. First he pulled out a bunch of tissue paper that people usually stuffed into gift bags to hide the gifts underneath. There was a lot of it.

After that was done and tissue paper littered the floor around his desk Tony found his gift. Pulling the rolled up shirt from the bottom of the bag he was still grinning from ear to ear as he unrolled the white t-shirt. As soon as he read the black lettering he started laughing.

"That is awesome, Probie! Thanks!"

Tim shrugged as the Senior Field Agent started pulling the shirt over his head. As soon as he had the shirt on he smoothed it down as everyone else started reading. In big black capped lettered read:

**I SPEAK FLUENT MOVIE QUOTES**

"Where did you find that?" Ziva asked while trying to contain her own laughter.

"Saw it while shopping with Sarah a couple o' days ago." Tim replied. "Instantly thought of Tony."

"Thanks again, Probie." Tony leaned closer and clapped the younger man on the shoulder.

"It really does scream 'Tony' doesn't it." Abby giggled.

Another five minutes passed with them all talking before the three agents returned to their paperwork. As soon as they were finished a few minutes later and it was all handed over to Gibbs they collected their things and headed for the elevator together. They had decided to go to the bar for a few beers, including Abby who was waiting for them as soon as the elevator doors opened on her floor. Tony was still wearing his new shirt and still grinning from ear to ear. It was causing Tim to also smile because he had given his friend a great gift. At the bar, Tony couldn't stop quoting movies after pointing out his shirt to every woman (and man) that passed their table. It only caused the rest of them to laugh even more as they enjoyed the evening.

* * *

**End Notes:** Wow... this is my first story where it didn't reach over 1000+ words for the story alone (and that I've posted and end note for). Anyway, there really is a shirt that says _I Speak Fluent Movie Quotes_. Just go to Google and type in 'Fluent Movie Quotes Shirt'. There are a few different ones out there and I can't wait to beg my brother to get me one. Ha!


End file.
